


Refining The Sexy Jutsu

by SincerelyShania



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, One Shot, Pervert Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyShania/pseuds/SincerelyShania
Summary: This story takes place during the Shippuden era of the series. Kakashi and Jiraiya help Naruto to perfect his Sexy Jutsu in the best way that they can: giving their student experience in being a woman.





	Refining The Sexy Jutsu

Green leaves rode the breeze to the forest floor, falling from above as rain would. The knucklehead ninja sat, cross-legged with his arms folded across his chest and an inflated bottom lip, amongst these leaves, pouting that Kakashi would not help him in his training. Kakashi attempted to explain that his rejection of Naruto's request had not been a 'never' but merely a 'later', but his clarifications fell on deaf ears as his student had long-since tuned him out. One of the last things that the Sharingan user wanted to spend his day off doing was sparring with a pupil who never seemed to run out of energy. After all, he was not so willing to waste his effort on non-emergency tasks.

Kakashi examined his surroundings as Naruto continued to bitch about how he needed to become a stronger ninja as soon as possible and how it was, apparently, his sensei's obligation to make sure that happened. He noted that the day was quiet and unremarkable, just as he liked it. The forest near the training grounds was void of any noise except for the knucklehead ninja's whining and the rustling of leaves. Kakashi sighed heavily, attempting to figure out how to navigate Naruto's temper tantrum. He shifted his gaze up to the baby blue sky that harbored a brilliant sun and no clouds. He could have been at home enjoying the clarity of the afternoon, but as his luck had no mercy for him, he instead found himself stuck out in the forest with his loudest student.

The Sharingan user glanced back down at the Icha Icha novel in his hand and frowned beneath his mask; he had just gotten to one of the best sections in the series, and he wanted to make sure he was in the comfort of his home and able to rub one out before reading on. Focusing his attention back on the still bitching Naruto, he closed his book and pushed it into his back pocket. "You know, Naruto, not everyone has the stamina that you do, and we've all been very busy lately. I need time to replenish my energy, and you should do the same. How are you going to become a stronger shinobi if you don't rest up?"

"Ha! No way, Kakashi Sensei! A truly strong ninja doesn't need sleep; he needs training!" Naruto retorted, jumping up and baring a passionately clenched fist in the process.

Kakashi could tell that he was not going to get out of the situation very easily; the knucklehead ninja was determined to hinder him further. "Look, I'd love to spar with you, but—" The silver-haired jonin was cut off by a ball of smoke appearing around Naruto. He squinted his visible eye slightly in confusion before recognizing the set-up; it was the Sexy Jutsu.

Naruto took on the form of a bomb-shell blonde, complete with curves built for the Gods and a sweet, lustful voice. The smoke dispersed, leaving his now nude and feminine body exposed and Kakashi with a secret nose bleed.

"Please train me, Kakashi Sensei. It's what a teacher is supposed to do for his student, after all," the newly transformed Naruto coaxed in a hushed voice.

Despite knowing that the full-breasted and entirely fuckable woman in front of him was actually just his student in an illusionary female form, Kakashi marveled at the image of the unclad 10/10 before him. The Sharingan user was, for lack of a better term, a playboy; he had no shortage of women pining after his very intimate affections, and in addition, he held onto no reservations about giving them what they wanted. Unfortunately, though, as of late, his missions and duties had been keeping him exceedingly busy, leaving him little time to partake in any risqué activities.

There was an opportunity presenting itself to Kakashi; he could finally release some tension at Naruto's expense, so long as he played his cards right. "Well, I suppose I can make some time to train you, but you won't be learning any new techniques; instead, I'm going to help you refine one of your most powerful abilities."

"Really?!" Naruto squealed in excitement, his D-cup tits bouncing with his enthusiastic motions. "Which of my techniques are we gonna work on?!"

"Your Sexy Jutsu."

The delight that had previously overtaken the knucklehead ninja faded into confusion and irritation at his sensei's words. "My WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I most certainly am not," Kakashi mocked, waving a hand in front of his face to symbolize that Naruto should calm down and hear him out. "Think about it this way: your technique has stunned more than a few powerful people, friends and enemies alike. It's an ingenious weapon to use against male opponents in particular, but I'm sure it could at least provide a distraction when dealing with any women."

Naruto placed a finger to his lips and narrowed his eyes, indicating to Kakashi that he was seriously considering his proposal. "Mm…I guess you have a point…Alright, Kakashi Sensei! I've gotta get stronger in any way I can, so I'll take you up on your offer to teach me how to perfect my Sexy Jutsu!"

The silver-haired jonin cocked his head slightly and smiled from beneath his mask. "First thing's first, you'll have to remain in that form so that I can get a better _feel_ for it." He chuckled awkwardly at his own pun.

"No problem!" Naruto replied enthusiastically, innocently unaware of his sensei's immoral intentions.

"Good to know that you're just as dedicated as ever. The first step toward me being able to help you advance your jutsu is for me to test out how realistic it is."

The knucklehead ninja pondered to himself for a moment before questioning what Kakashi meant. "If you say so, but how're you gonna do that?"

"I'm going to touch you," Kakashi explained matter-of-factly while making his way over to his pupil. Although Naruto appeared unconvinced, he shrugged his shoulders and stood expectantly, hands at his voluptuous sides. Kakashi examined each of the large breasts in front of him in order to decide which he should fondle first; ultimately deciding on the right one, he cupped it in his hand, placing his index finger and thumb around the pink nipple extending from it. Pinching abruptly, he rested his gaze on Naruto's face to monitor his expression. The knucklehead ninja gasped at Kakashi's actions, causing the Sharingan user to smirk. It was obvious to him that despite Naruto's female form being illusionary, while in it, he could experience pleasures in the same way that a real woman might. Oh yeah, it was going to be a fun day.

"K-Kakashi Sensei, what are you…" Tears of pleasure were welling up in Naruto's eyes as his sensei caressed his tits. Kakashi did not answer him, continuing his assault on the massive melons.

"I wonder if other parts of your body are as realistic as these," the silver-haired jonin pondered aloud, earning a confused but anxious glare from his pupil. He trailed a hand down Naruto's stomach to his bald pussy, pinching the clit and causing the bombshell blonde to yelp.

Pleased with how things were going, Kakashi got down on his knees, angling himself right at his student's entrance. Not bothering to take his mask off, he buried his face between the folds of Naruto's nether-region. He took in the scent that the knucklehead ninja's fake pussy was putting off; to his surprise, it did not smell at all musty, but instead, it reminded him of a freshly cut citrus fruit.

Deciding that the situation called for it, Kakashi carefully pulled the cloth covering the lower half of his face below his lips, making sure that his companion could not steal a glance at his exposed nose and mouth. He darted his strong tongue into the moist hole that welcomed his attention; his actions earned a moan from Naruto as he shuddered at the sudden sensation.

The Sharingan user lapped at the knuckehead ninja's juices, his nine-inch dick beginning to scrape against the zipper of his pants. He knew what he was doing was shameful, but he could not convince himself to care; the immediate payoff of releasing the tension in his balls was too tempting to ignore.

"My…My stomach feels really tight all of a sudden…" Naruto breathed out lustfully. "I think I'm gonna…DATTEBAYO!" He screamed in pure pleasure as he squirted all over his sensei's face, twitching at the intensity of his orgasm.

Kakashi was reaching his breaking point; after re-covering his face, he stood up and undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down just far enough to allow his huge cock to spring free. Naruto looked at him in a daze, obviously unsure of what he wanted him to do. "Listen carefully. I'm going to lay down, and I want you to ride me. I've determined that your Sexy Jutsu is incredibly authentic; now, we need to work on how agile you are while under its influence."

Naruto's deep blue eyes portrayed no desire to resist. The silver-haired jonin could tell that his companion no longer cared about the training; his desire had transformed into one similar to Kakashi's: he wanted to experience more pleasure.

Content with the way things were going, the Sharingan user made his way onto his back, his dick standing proudly in anticipation of the warmth that would soon embrace it. Naruto did as he was instructed and crawled onto his sensei, positioning his pussy above his fully erect cock; the knucklehead ninja dropped himself onto it, gritting his teeth at the pain as his walls tried to adjust to the foreign object that pierced into them. Very quickly, he composed himself and began moving his hips rhythmically. Kakashi gripped tightly to his pupil's meaty thighs, grunting occasionally from the amazing feeling he was experiencing; it was so good, in fact, that he did not bother to halt the affair upon sensing someone coming.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A voice echoed from amongst the trees, causing Naruto to freeze in embarrassment.

"Master Jiraiya, back in Konoha already?" Kakashi questioned, obviously not caring what the answer to his inquiry would be.

"Glad I got back when I did. I can't believe what I'm seeing," he shunned as he jumped from his perch on a nearby branch. "How dare you do this to my student…without letting me in on the action?!"

Naruto's face flushed at the pervy sage's outburst. "I'm getting special training from Kakashi Sensei so that I can perfect my Sexy Jutsu! You're not invited, you perverted old man!"

"Hold it, Naruto. What better way to advance your technique than to get a second opinion?" the Sharingan user asked in an attempt to convince the bombshell blonde on top of him to allow Jiraiya to join the fun. "Bend over so that you're on all-fours, but make sure I stay inside of you. This position will be difficult, but I'm sure you can manage."

Naruto scoffed initially, but as Kakashi began pounding into him once more, his objections took a back seat to desire; he did as he was told and shifted himself so that he was on all-fours, hovering above his sensei. Jiraiya cackled almost evilly in the background as he revealed a dick as large as Kakashi's.

"Now, where to put this?" Jiraiya contemplated out loud. Although he sounded unsure, his intense gaze portrayed that he had already chosen where to fit himself in. He got on his knees and spread them on either side of the silver-haired jonin's legs, spitting on his cock in the process. Once in a comfortable position, he pushed the head of his dick against Naruto's asshole, earning a surprised gulp from the knucklehead ninja. "Ready or not, here I come."

At his words, the pervy sage pushed himself into the bombshell blonde's rectum, causing him to scream. He remained still to allow Naruto to adjust to him some before moving slowly in and out of him.

"Let me help ease some of the pain. I know it must be a weird feeling," Kakashi both teased and comforted his pupil. He began fucking him harder, resulting in the knucklehead ninja's pain transforming into pleasure once again.

Jiraiya rammed into Naruto from behind and Kakashi ravished him from underneath; moans of ecstasy echoed throughout the otherwise quiet forest as the two teachers and their student fucked like a bunch of wild animals.

"I'm…getting that heavy feeling in my stomach again…I think I'm gonna cum!" Naruto screamed as both his ass and vaginal walls tightened around the dicks inside of him; his juices came spewing out of him, covering the pervy sage and the silver-haired jonin.

"I'm right behind ya, kid," Jiraiya stated, thrusting his hips even harder than he had been. "Why don't we fill 'im up at the same time, Kakashi?"

Kakashi could do nothing but nod in agreement as he attempted to match his movements with Jiraiya's. Each teacher's moans became louder and louder as they neared their climaxes, both dicks pulsating inside of Naruto's rectum and pussy. The Sharingan user and the pervy sage simultaneously thrusted into their student one final time, nearly destroying the knucklehead ninja's pelvic bone and releasing their loads into him.

The leaves danced carelessly around the three exhausted shinobi, adding an ironic and unwanted sense of romance to the fucked up situation. Little did the teachers and pupil know that the rustling noises that the leaves had been making had also aided in concealing one very important detail in the background of the situation: the remaining original rookie nine and their senseis pleasuring themselves to the affairs of their comrades.

Naruto's Sexy Jutsu couldn't have been any more perfect, no improvement needed.


End file.
